Scram!
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: Another crossover with MNG & Black Clover. Enju gives Yamabuki 12 hours... to leave town forever, after having up to here with her pranks. In doing so, Yamabuki meets up with a drunken boy, and the man of his dreams... in the most awkward of moments. Dual shippings of YamabukixRhya and KazukixEnju. Rated T for alcohol use and mild violence.


In a huge courtroom, a girl in long black hair and green eyes, wearing a black judge's robe, was sitting in her podium. She banged her gavel to a boy in a bald head, wearing a school uniform, and said, "180 Yen. You may go."

She called out, "Next case… _Araya _and _Suou_."

A boy in brown hair, wearing a black uniform, and a girl in dark blue hair, done in low pigtails, wearing a dark green jacket with a white shirt appeared towards the judge.

"Well, well, well…" Enju said, "We meet again… You, Kazuki Araya, are charged with being a hentai! I saw what you did, tripping onto Miss Yomoda! And you, Suou-san, you were charged with assisting the hentai!"

Yamabuki replied, "I can explain, your honor. He tripped and landed on Tengge-san's boobs."

Enju huffed, "NO EXCUSES! And speak when you're told! Mr. Araya, how you do you plead?"

Kazuki said, "Not guilty, your honor."

"On what grounds?"

"Because… My shoes were untied."

Enju nodded, "And you say that this was an accident?"

He said, "Yes, ma'am."

She responded, "We have notes and evidence. Mr. Araya, I'm giving you a 2,000 Yen fine and 180 days community service. But the jail's full, so you're free to go. Only _don't ever _grope other girls, again, or I'll run you into the next prison yard in Japan!" She banged the gavel, and responded, "Miss Suou, how do you plead?"

Yamabuki smiled, "Not guilty. On grounds because I was an innocent bystander."

Enju nodded and said, "Very well. You are charged with contributing with this hentai, and making him the patsy of his hentai needs. Since I cannot charge you and convict you, and as much as the jail _is _full, I've decided to give you just only _twelve hours_."

"Thank you, Enj-."

"TO GET OUT OF TOWN!" Enju roared at Yamabuki, "And don't let me catch you anywhere in this city, again! Case dismissed!"

She banged the gavel, as Yamabuki smirked, "Oh, well… Does that mean I can play more gags on this pervy boy?"

Enju sparked in her body and roared, "**SCRAM!** OR I'LL _BUILD _A JAIL FOR YOU!"

The bailiff dragged Yamabuki away, as she cried, "HEY! I wasn't the criminal, he is! He's the hentai, not me!"

Enju ignored her and said, "Next case…"

* * *

That evening, Yamabuki was walking alone, as she was sniffling in sadness. She ran into a boy in red hair, as she asked, "Oh! Excuse me, what are you doing, fam?"

He spoke, in a drunk manner, "I lost the keys to my car."

"Did you drop it?"

"I don't know. That's why I am looking."

Yamabuki kneeled down, and then said, "Here they are. They fell down the grating. Lemme get them."

She held up a fishing line she created with her ninjutsu. The boy asked, "Oh, where did you get the fishing tackle?"

Yamabuki fished into the grating, and pulled out the keys. She returned them to the drunken boy and said, "Here… Drive safely."

The boy went to his car and was turning the ignition. He said to her, "Oh, come on in, I'll take you home!"

Yamabuki said, "I'm sorry… But I have no home…"

"Get in, anyways."

"I don't know…" She was uneasy, as she remembered what Enju said to her, "Should I?"

The boy said, "Lemme take you home… not while you're in this predicament."

"Thank you, sir." She said, "But I really should be going-."

She gasped, as a policeman walked by. She hid in the trunk, as the boy went into the car. The policeman walked past the drunk, as he moaned, "Oh, PBBT!"

He drove away, heading to his home. Yamabuki was still in the trunk, as he was driving to a house.

When she arrived at a huge building, the boy stepped out, wobbly and tipsy, holding onto a jug of clear fluid. Yamabuki got out of the trunk and moaned, "What a ride…" She cheered, "AGAIN!"

The boy shushed her, and moaned, "H-h-here… This is my home…"

Yamabuki asked, "Hey, what's that?"

The boy stated, holding his jug, "Oh, this? Oh, yeah… It's, uh… uhhhhhhhh… OH! Yeah… Spirits!"

Yamabuki held the jug and opened the bottle. She sniffed it and gasped, "OH!" She gave the bottle back and said, "I… don't even wanna know… Come on, you're dizzy."

The boy collapsed into her breasts, and then he slurred, "Mngh… Mama… Soft pillows you got there… HA-ha-ha-ha-ha! Oh, good night, mommy…"

Yamabuki dragged him to the front door, as she was reviving him. She barked, "Now, wake up, you drunk! Let me in the house, now! I'm getting tired of this-!"

**BOOM!  
**Thunder boomed, as rain began to fall. Yamabuki was wet, as she moaned, "Ohhhhh, great… and me without an umbrella…" She asked, "Hey, do you mind if I spend the night here? It's awful nice of you."

The boy said, "What's mine is yours… Don't mention it."

He looked for the key, as she asked him, "Oh, by the way, someone live here?"

"Oh, my girlfriend… She's home."

"I'll ring the doorbell!"

"NO! NO… No… Y-you can't… We can't do that…"

He draped over Yamabuki, as she sighed, "This is ridiculous… I'll find an open window."

The boy waited, as Yamabuki found a window. It was half open, and she jumped to the window. She climbed in, and then was at the front room. She walked to the front door and opened it, letting the drunken boy in. The boy moaned, "Home Sweet Home…" he staggered around, jug in hand, and then Yamabuki took it. He moaned, "Here now! I need that!"

She said, "Oh, no. I'll put it away. You get yourself comfortable, while I find your girlfriend."

The boy staggered off, as Yamabuki went to hide the jug of liquor away. She thought, as she was nervous, "I gotta get rid of this."

As she was walking around, the boy called, "My room's upstairs to the left… Go in, and make yourself comfortable…"

She nodded, as she said, "Thank you." And she rushed upstairs. But then she gasped, in shock, holding the jug, "OOOOOOOH! What'll I do with this?" She muttered, "I wish I wasn't a teenager…"

She rushed up the stairs, as the drunk boy was stumbling around. He took the jug back and said, "Here… I'll go and put the car away, have a little drink, and be right up."

She went upstairs, as the boy was dumping the water from the pitcher into the plant. He sung in a drunk voice, and poured his special water into the empty pitcher. The boy carried the tray up, and headed upstairs. Suddenly, another boy arrived, in his white shirt and shorts. It was Kazuki. He followed the boy up the stairs and the boy placed the tray down. Kazuki reached the boy and asked, "Excuse me… Who are you?"

The boy slurred, "OH! Look at youse… You-, you're that… that nice gentleman."

Kazuki said, as he held the drunk, "Come on. Let's go. You don't belong here. This isn't the place to be. Come on."

He escorted the boy out of the house, as the drunk called, "My-, my goodness… how did your hair stay like that?"

The boy moaned, as Kazuki grabbed him, "Hey! Wait a minute! You can't do that! This is MY house!"

"It certainly is NOT!"

The boy gasped, as he said, "Uhhhhh… maybe I better go…"

"Maybe you should have!"

Kazuki showed him the door, as the drunk boy stepped out. He stumbled and crashed into the ground, in a loud clanging mess. Yamabuki appeared, as she called, "Hello? Where did-?"

They gasped, as she cried, "KAZUKI?!"

He barked, "SO, YOU DID THIS, JUST TO SPITE ME! If I didn't have a guest in this house, I-."

"Wait a minute, what did you do to that nice guy?"

"He was a drunk! He thought this was his house!"

Yamabuki was stunned, and cried, "NO WONDER! No wonder this fluid I got was-."

"WHAT fluid?"

"Uh… Uhhhhh… Mineral water." She lied, preventing the revelation to him that it was alcohol.

He sighed, "Who gets drunk on miracle water?"

He stated, "Look, _you _can't stay here! Didn't Enju kick you out of town?"

"I'm just saying my goodbyes, and then I'm leaving. I just couldn't have the courage to say it, with all the policemen around."

"Well… It's a good thing my girlfriend's not here. She detests drunken people… _and _pranking little bimbos."

"BIMBO?"

"No offense, but you're better than that."

**SLAP!  
**She slapped him and barked, "That's for absolutely nothing! Now mind your tongue!"

He said, "Well, come on…"

As they were chatting, a man in black and white hair, with a red mark on his face, was yawning, as he was dressed in grey pajamas. He moaned, "Man, where's Araya? Where'd he go? Kaz, Kaz, where'd he go?"

They were heading upstairs, as Yamabuki asked, "So, who is with you? Your lady friend?"

"Very funny." He huffed, "I had a run-in with a buddy, during my time in the clink. This guy, stupid as he is, instantly made me his buddy… the fink."

"Who? Spicer?"

"No, Spicer's my bro. He's just visiting, trying to make amends."

"Is he hot? I mean, is he talented?"

"I don't know. My girlfriend has a thing for him…"

"OH! He's single?"

"I, uh…"

She rushed to his room, as Yamabuki ran into the man. The man asked, "Oh… Who are you?"

Yamabuki blushed, as she saw the man's face. She smiled, drooling from her mouth, "Oh… Is he-?"

She fainted, as she was head over heels in love. Kazuki was there, as he was annoyed. The man asked, "What's wrong with her? And who is she?"

Kazuki said, "A friend… Lemme revive her… You, uh, go on and bathe… And get out of my pajamas!"

Rhya said, "No problem. Lemme drain the pipes." He left, as Kazuki was waking Yamabuki up.

She came to and moaned, "Romeo? Where's my darling Romeo?"

"Rom-? You mean Rhya?"

"Yeah, Rhya. Is that his name? Wha happen, fam?"

"You fainted…"

Rhya was outside the room, and then he spotted the pitcher of liquor. He started to get himself a glass and yawned, "Ennnngh… Water will do me good… This is boring…" He gulped it down, and then smiled, "Divine. Tastes good. There must be iron in that water." He chugged down the glass, as he was starting to feel light-headed. He laughed, "Well… He-he-he-he! This is great!"

Yamabuki smiled, as she rubbed her eyes, "See the trouble I caused? If it weren't for that guy I met, I wouldn't be in a spot like this."

"Well, he just left." Kazuki said, "But if you want to speak with Rhya, why don't you leave town with him? You deserve a drunk like him."

She smiled, "I certainly do! I think I want to kiss him, right away."

"Alright… but I'm tossing away that stupid jug of liqu-, li-, liquid sustenance."

"No! I mean, I don't want the water to dry out!"

"That made no sense…"

Rhya returned, as he moaned, "What is she doing in my house?"

Kazuki said, "Calm down! She's just visiting. And this is MY HOUSE! Mine and my girlfriend."

Rhya smiled, "Oh, my bad. Hey, babe. How about I treat you to a drink?"

Yamabuki blushed, "Uh, no, thanks, I'm underage."

**_NOTE: _**_These characters are about 17 or 18, after the two years of "Moé Ninja Girls"._

Rhya sighed, "Aw, that's too bad… Also, nice boobs!"

She blushed, as she smiled, "I, uh…"

He said, "Are you lost? Why are you here?"

"Well, it's raining out."

"Raining? Are you wet?"

"No, I'm soaked."

"Well, how about you spend the night with me, and we'll change you out of those wet clothes?"

She giggled, as Rhya was about to strip her. Kazuki stopped her, "NOOOOOOO! Don't!" He stated, "Let her change by herself."

Rhya moaned, "Come on! You know you wanted a woman's naked body, too, eh?"

Yamabuki blushed, as Kazuki grinned in perversion. She ran off to the closet and cried, "I'll change by myself! MEN!" She slammed the door.

Minutes later, she returned in her blue and yellow sleepwear, and she smiled, "Okay. I'm back. How do I look?"

Rhya smiled, "Such curves… How about we have a drink?"

She pleaded, "No, thank you…"

He smiled, "What say we get ourselves comfortable?"

He dragged the two into the room and said, "Anyways, we haven't been introduced. My name's Rhya… I'm this buddy's buddy-buddy!"

Kazuki moaned, "I'm NOT your buddy…"

Yamabuki held her hand out, "I'm Yamabuki Suou."

Rhya grinned, "Yamabuki… How sweet…"

They sat together, as Kazuki headed out, "I'm gonna go change. You two make yourself comfortable."

Rhya moaned, and then smirked, "You are such a dear, my lovely… Tell me, you live around here?"

Yamabuki said, "Oh, just visiting. You live close by?"

"Got a home, downtown." He leaned to her, and then held her thigh.

She blushed, as she smiled, "He's taking advantage of me… He's like someone out of the dating service in _Eye of the Midnight Sun_."

He chuckled, and laughed hysterically. Yamabuki laughed with him, and they started to laugh together. They continued laughing, as Kazuki came back in. He asked, "You two are getting along well…"

Rhya yawned and slurred, "You mind if I take her home with me? She's a prize!"

He smiled, and then nodded, "Why, yes… When do you leave?"

Yamabuki asked, "If your girlfriend approves, we can spend the night here. It's raining, by the way."

Rhya chuckled, "I wouldn't think any other way…" He then stifled the laughs, and then laughed hysterically. Yamabuki laughed with him, and Kazuki joins in. All three of them started to laugh hysterically, being that Rhya's the only drunken person here. As they continued to laugh, outside, a black car drove by and parked near the front door. A woman stepped out and rushed to the front door, in the rain.

Inside, Yamabuki smiled, "Enough…" as she slinked back from Rhya. She smiled, "You're cute…"

They kissed, as Kazuki blushed, "If my girlfriend sees this, she'll flip."

They continued to kiss, until he stumbled down and landed on the floor. Yamabuki was on the floor, as she blushed, "Rhya… Oh, yes…"

He reached for her, but stopped at something soft. He asked, "Oh, what's that soft stuff I feel?"

Yamabuki blushed, and then laughed. Rhya clasped onto her breasts. Kazuki blushed, turning away, pouting. Rhya said, "Don't be like that! Buddy, come on! Let's have a dance!"

Kazuki said, "No, thank you. My girlfriend would be back, soon… And I think-."

Rhya got up and said, "I'm dancing!" He went to a phonograph and played a jovial tune. He addressed to Yamabuki, "May I have this dance, baby?"

Yamabuki giggled, "Delightful, my love!"

Kazuki barked, as he protested, "NO! You need to go to bed! My girlfriend won't like this!"

Rhya grabbed him, "Come on! If you don't wanna dance, we'll wrestle!"

He grabbed him, as Kazuki cried, "I DON'T WANNA DANCE! I DON'T-! OHHHHHHH!"

He pleaded to Yamabuki, "HEY! Do something to help me!"

She broke them up, as Yamabuki cried, "Here now! That's enough! You're going to cause a ruckus here!"

"Oh, come on, baby!" He poked at her boobs.

She cried, "STOP THAT!"

He tackled her down, and they started to laugh and wrestle around. Kazuki pleaded, "I… WILL YOU TWO-? OH! MY GIRLFRIEND WON'T LIKE THIS! THINK ABOUT YOUR DIGNITY!"

As he was trying to stop the rampaging antics of Yamabuki and Rhya, the woman entered the front door, wearing a green coat and a gray skirt, brushing her damp black hair. It was… … …uh-oh.

Rhya and Yamabuki rolled around, and Kazuki tried to separate them. He called, "Come on, enough! My girlfriend won't like this-! OW!"

He gets struck in the head. Rhya moaned, "Ungh… I need more water…"

He yawned, as Yamabuki said, "If you promise to go to bed, we'll get you another glass."

Kazuki rushed out, as Rhya said, "Okay, babe!" After that, Rhya laughed, as Yamabuki said to him, "Now you and I better get to bed."

He grabbed Yamabuki, and they started to kiss and grasp each other, rolling around on the bed. Kazuki was outside the doorway, pouring another glass of liquor into the glass. As he stepped in, Enju saw Kazuki leave, hearing the laughing and music going on. She approached the water pitcher and sniffed the fluid. She gasped, "Alcohol?!"

Kazuki cried, from the other room, "RHYA, WILL YOU SIT?"

Enju snarled, "What is that hentai doing?"

She marched in, as Kazuki gave Rhya another swig of liquor. Kazuki and Yamabuki didn't drink it, since Kazuki doesn't want any, and Yamabuki already knew what the stuff is. Enju stepped in, and was shocked. She saw Kazuki, Rhya, & Yamabuki in the same room. Rhya laughed, as he pointed at Enju, who was fuming.

He laughed, "HA-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

He kept laughing, as Yamabuki laughed along with him. Kazuki laughed, as well, as they were laughing to no end. All Enju could do was stare at them, glaring at them, violently.

She then laughed along with them, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wha-, what are you-, HAHAHAHAHA, what are you guys doing here?"

Rhya laughed, "Relax a little!" He pointed, "The water she brought has lots of iron and flavor!"

They all laughed, as Kazuki smiled, "Yeah, Enju! HAHAHAHAHA! That water is delicious! OH! I didn't-, I didn't try it, but he loves mineral water! HAHAHAHAHAHA! She told me so!"

Yamabuki laughed, "Hi! Hahahahahaha!"

Enju smiled, "And tha-, HAHAHAHA! And that's… mineral water?!"

Yamabuki nodded, as they were all laughing endlessly. Enju calmed down, and was completely pissed off.

"THAT WAS NOT MINERAL WATER! THAT WAS SAKÉ! She boomed, as she stopped laughing.

Rhya laughed, as Kazuki & Yamabuki stopped laughing. They laughed again, continuously, as they shared a huge hearty laugh, and hysterically, to boot. Enju was furious, as she didn't find it funny.

Yamabuki suddenly stopped laughing, as she asked Kazuki, who's still laughing, "Hey… Why is Enju here?"

Kazuki laughed, "That's… HAHAHAHA… Enju's my girlfriend! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yamabuki laughed, but then paused, seeing Enju's angry face, sparking from her body. Kazuki then suddenly stopped laughing, as Rhya was still laughing nonstop. He was completely scared, seeing his girlfriend home.

"YIPPEE! WHOOPEE!" Rhya cheered, still laughing on convulsions.

"ENJU!" Kazuki shrieked, and Yamabuki hollered in fright, "YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! **THE JUDGE!**" She knew that Enju was the same judge that told her she has twelve hours to leave.

Yamabuki threw him towards Enju, and he landed onto her huge breasts, face-first. Enju blushed heavily, as Yamabuki ran off, completely frightened. She was cornered, as Enju threw Kazuki down, and went closer to Yamabuki. Rhya got up and laughed, "The gang's all here!"

Enju snarled, as her body was emitting electric waves. Yamabuki was at the corner and sobbed, "No, wait… Enju… Let's talk this over…"

Enju roared, "**I'M GONNA TEAR YOU FROM LIMB TO LIMB!**"

Kazuki cried, as Enju was furious, "Enju, wait… Calm down!"

Rhya smiled, as he said, "Well! Time to play a game called… _Seven Seconds of Heaven! _Let's play! Ladies first!"

Kazuki cried, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He turned off the lights, and then…

**CRACK! BOOM! ZAAAAAAAAAAAAP!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"  
In the pitch black, Enju shot her lightning, everywhere, in complete anger and was enraged beyond belief. Even in the dark, Kazuki & Yamabuki's screams of terror and pain and Rhya's ongoing laughter rampaged on, as Enju's rampage continued on, with many sounds of lightning strikes, explosions, and glass shattering. And eventually, all three of them suffered Enju's wrath, after being pushed too far.

In the end, Kazuki, Yamabuki, AND Rhya all were sent away by Enju… … …in a stuffed prison cell, since the jail was full. She had to release a couple prisoners to make room.

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
